


Undeserved

by bubblyani



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Being the daughter of a well-known gangster, You find yourself being kidnapped by Ronnie Kray and Mad Teddy Smith. But what does Reggie Kray feel about it?





	Undeserved

“What the BLOODY hell did you both do?”

Reggie Kray was definitely not in his best mood. And it clearly showed when he stood with his hands on his waist, facing his twin brother Ronnie Kray, and his accomplice Teddy Smith.

“Aww! Come on Reggie…” Teddy cried out, his tone seeping from excitement “You _have_ to admit this is a _great_ idea”

“You!” Reggie pointed at Teddy with a menacing glare, “Stay out of this!”

“No, Teddy is right…” Ron remarked, his deep voice resonating in the living room, “…this is the _best_ way we can back at Milton… for what he did to the Firm” he said while Teddy merely shrugged his shoulders, before walking over to the couch. Covering his face with his palm, Reggie looked back up.

“Kidnapping his daughter for intruding Esmeralda’s Barn…won’t send a fucking message!”

  
“Of course it won’t! We will just have to do something far worse-”

“Ahem!”

Suddenly the twins were quietened, forcing them to look over to their side.

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m _right here_…” you said, with a stern tone. Sitting with your legs crossed, you tried your hardest to sit upright on the couch.

Turning to your right, you shot Teddy a look of disbelief, to which he raised an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked with annoyance.

“I don’t get it…” you hissed softly, “Why are you here? A lad like you shouldn’t be involved in things like this”

Teddy appeared to look even more confused, “Things like what?”

“Well…kidnapping for starters” you replied with furrowed eyebrows. Ronnie looked at you sharply.

“Well your dear old daddy isn’t exactly the living saint now, isn’t he?” He roared, making sure he was heard from every corner of the room. You looked at him with a look equally sharp as his.

“I don’t know what you talking about-”

“Oh Come on now! Don’t even be thinking about lying to us”

Sighing, you realized you didn’t have any other option.

“You’re right… He is not” you said, with a disappointed expression, “But that doesn’t mean I have _anything _to do with him”

“Really? And _why_ is that?” Teddy jumped in smugly, comfortable by the atmosphere laid out by Ron. Looking at the young man, you shook your head slowly, looking right back at the twins.

“Be- Because…” you paused, “I barely knew him. He left me and me mum when I was little, and all that we knew about him was cozying up with all his mistresses, making trouble and-” you scoffed with a sudden realization, “Why am I even _explaining _myself to you?”

“No wonder it was hard to track her down…” Teddy said, his tone growing serious , “she went by Y/L/N…not Milton”

“And…” you began, “as much as I _appreciated_ your consideration with these…” you said, showing your wrists that had been tied up tightly with muslin cloth, “I would really prefer my hands to be…untied. I won’t escape, I’m not _that_ stupid. I know what I’m up against”

Your eyes wandered involuntarily towards Reggie Kray, scanning his frame as he stood there, watching you with curiosity.

“Oh really?” Ronnie asked, taking a step towards you, “And how are we to fucking believe that?”

“Yeah exactly” Teddy added, standing up.

“Lads!” Reggie finally spoke out once again, calmness entering his tone, “Come on, let’s not get rilled up. You know maybe she…I’m sorry, what’s your name love?”

“Uh…Y/N” you blurted out in surprise.

“Yeah…Maybe _Y/N _won’t be doing anything rash” he continued, “She seems like a smart girl…”

You felt relief washing over you. Finally, you finally realized how nice it felt to have someone take your side even for the smallest matter, to trust you. This man certainly appeared to be the more rational one among the three.

The sudden knock on the door, announced the arrival of a thin, tall man. He looked at you with confusion, especially when you gave him a flat smile out of politeness.

“Boss…” he said, “We got a problem”

“What is it Albie?” Reggie asked.

Looking at you, Albert Donoghue quickly walked over to the twins. Hushed tones filled the room as Teddy quickly joined their conversation.

“The fuck did you do Ron?” Reggie cried out loud enough, “ You know Jack ain’t reliable…”

Grunting, Ronnie frowned at his brother. Albert leaned towards Reggie.   
“What do we do, Reg?” He said, allowing Ron to look over at Reggie. With wide eyes, Reggie extended his arms with a scoff.

“Well don’t look at me, I’m definitely not going to clean up your fuckin mess mate” Reggie said, looking directly at his brother.

“FINE!” Ron said, “Ted…you stay put and keep an eye on her-”

“No no Ted…” Reggie interrupted, placing his hand on Teddy’s shoulder, “You should go with him, keep him sane, yeah? I can handle this…Go!”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Closing the door on them, Reggie returned to the living room. And you just realized, how it was just the two of you now. Just the two of you. 

Suddenly, you strangely missed the chaotic sounds of arguments that had been filling your ears earlier. For now it was just uncomfortable silence. When you could even hear the ticking of the clock, you did not know what to do.

“Right…” Reggie said, setting you at ease, “Well first things first…” he said, as he walked over to you in his swagger. For some reason it frightened you, for you had no clue what he had planned. A sigh of relief left your lips when you found him gingerly taking your wrists to undo the wrist bindings. You were surprised just how gentle he was. Given the fact many knots were done, it took some time to set your hands free.

“Ah…thats better” you said , a soft smile adorning your lips as the bindings loosened up. Looking up, you realized he was looking directly at you, therefore enabling you to observe him with clarity at such close proximity. He was handsome, very handsome in fact. Much more handsome than his brother. Not that Ron Kray was ugly, but Reggie certainly appeared to be classier when it came to handsomeness. And those lips, they were not to be underestimated, for they appeared to look irresistible.

So you were not at fault when you blushed a little as a result. Clearing his throat, he stood up.

“Thank you…by the way” you said, rubbing your now-marked wrists, “You obviously seem much nicer than the rest , I…” you paused, “I appreciate your faith in me. I know what happens to people who don’t use their brain in situations like this”

“Oh yeah?” Reggie asked, looking amused, “What?”

“Oh…Simple” you replied, uncrossing your legs, “Their brains will just get blown up”

A soft chuckle erupted from Reggie Kray, which was definitely what you didn’t expect. Chuckling back, you felt strange to indulge yourself in humor at a time like this.

“Is this your house?” You found yourself ask.

“No…” Reggie replied softly, “ it’s actually mum’s…”

“Oh!” You were surprised, looking around “is she…”

“She’s on holiday…”

“Oh…” you nodded. An urge to make more conversation came over you.

“So…uh…” Reggie started, rubbing his hands together, “Would you er…like some-”

“Tea?”

“Tea?”

Amused by the coincidence, you both laughed together. “Yes…” you nodded with a smile, “Tea is good. I-I can make tea” you were surprised just how forward you were shocked of your response just now.

“Oh…Lovely” Reggie said, in a pleased yet nonchalant tone. Getting up, you rubbed your hands on your sides as you began to slowly walk forward. You felt nervous peeking into the kitchen.

“Um…”you hesitated, “Mr.Kray?”

“Reggie…call me Reggie, love ” he said, getting up as well. You nodded.

“Alright…uh…this is stupid but…” you began, “this is not my kitchen so…would you mind awfully to show me around?”

“Oh right! Right…”

“I don’t want to be rude and misuse anything…”

“No no …Don’t worry! here, let me help” Reggie assures you, guiding you into the kitchen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The sound of Reggie Kray sipping his cup of Earl Gray complimented nicely with the sound of the little spoon you stirred your tea with as both of you sat together.

“Now that’s a fine cup of tea” he said. You smiled involuntarily, unable to cope with your heart warming up.“Thank you, I’m glad” you said, proceeding to sip your own cup. As the tea refreshed your tongue, you couldn’t help but chuckle, which made Reggie look at you. He may not have had words, but his curious expression was inquiring you enough.

“Having tea…with Reggie Kray, after taken hostage…” you said , “…definitely _not_ something you’d hear everyday” you added, taking another sip, “…suppose I should be privileged” you said teasingly.

“Well you should be…” Reggie winked. Your heart skipped a beat instantly. Pressing your lips together, you didn’t know why you felt that way.

“So love, what do you do for living? Reggie asked. Love, hearing him always call you that, you found it unexpectedly pleasing.

Placing your cup on the table, you crossed your legs.

“I’m a school teacher” you said with confidence.

“Really?” He asked with fascination, “What you in charge of? shaping the young minds?”

“No…Homework and scolding” you quickly responded, inciting more laughter and inviting more cheer into the room.

Constantly, you had to remind yourself of where you were. For it was turning out to be dangerously easy to forgot you were taken hostage and not a party guest. 

Looking around the house, you smiled, “Do come here often? To see your mum?”

He nodded, “I do actually, so does Ron”

“You both love your mum very much I see?”

“Yeah, quite” you heard him say, “very much actually”

Nodding in acknowledgement, you kept smiling for you couldn’t stop, “…that’s really nice” And you meant it with all sincerity. Reggie put his cup down.

“What about your mum? You’re living with her?” He asked.

“Uh…” you hesitated , “No…” you replied, shaking your head, smoothening your dress.

“You visit her often?”

“No..” You answer was quick that you gulped later on. Looking at his confused face, you went:

“Cause she’s dead”

Confusion turned to realization. Shaking his head, Reggie sighed heavily, “Y/N, love, I’m so sorry” you could hear the guilt in his tone.

“It’s alright…” you shrugged your shoulders, “It was a long time ago” you inhaled deeply,“Ever since dad left, it was just me and mum. So it definitely wasn’t easy for her” you continued, “She did so much, sacrificed so much…for me” you said, “But sometimes…it was so hard on her. And she wasn’t exactly the strongest person around. It was…too much on her I guess. I didn’t know much, I was too young. One day…” your voice broke slightly, “One day…when I came home after school, I couldn’t find her. She wasn’t in the kitchen, nor the bedroom”

Leaning forward, you enveloped your fingers together, “I….uh…” you began, clenching your jaw, “…finally found her in the bathroom…pills in hand” you forced yourself to smile with your lips pressed tightly, “… I was too late”

By a slight movement, you felt Reggie inch closer to you. But you did not look. You didn’t have the heart to.

“Dad didn’t even come to the funeral…bloody bastard” your voice broke once again. Clearing your throat, you continued, “He really didn’t care about us at all…” you laughed ironically, “…and yet, we are still being punished for ever knowing him. My mum…she…” your breathing was hurried and short, “She didn’t deserve it…oh..god!”

Frustrated, you bent your head down, covering your face with your hands, haunted by the memories you couldn’t escape from. You were so close to tears.

“Oh love…” Reggie cooed, “Come here”. Pulling you over to him, he wrapped his arm around you. Suddenly resting your head on his chest, you couldn’t help but feel comforted. You didn’t mean to open up, yet he made it alright enough for you to be. It had been a while since a man made you feel this way.

Turning your head upward, you glanced at his face. He looked gentle, and his concern was sincere. Why must he be this way? You wondered. And why, were his lips so capable of saying the sweetest things?

The moment he looked down at you, you pushed your hand against his thigh, finding enough balance to stay straight, as your lips touched his own.

A few seconds later, you retracted, worried of his reaction. But the moment he pulled you by the arm to kiss you back, you were more than relieved.

A part of you wanted to shout to the whole of East London that Reggie Kray was an excellent Kisser. But another part of you was selfish to share him with the world. That part wanted to indulge this particular piece of information all by oneself.

The kisses started out gentle, comforting. His lips assured he recognized you, assured he acknowledged and understood you. But as your hand grabbed on to his tie to pull him closer, the kisses deepened, and the comfort progressed towards a hidden desire you both had developed. That attraction which fueled a need you never dared to mention at the beginning. And it clearly showed when tongues came into play, impatient to entwine with one another.

Suddenly pulling away, Reggie sighed as he placed his forehead against yours. In complete disbelief, you looked at him while panting. Disbelief of how much you longed for this man, that you wished Ronnie Kray and company would never return.

Another sigh. Heavier than before. This time, Reggie proceeded to look into your eyes.

“Right…” he breathed, “I’m taking you back home”

Suddenly your heart was beating fast, and it was definitely not out of excitement.

“Reggie…” you whispered, “ I don’t want to make trouble for you” for some reason, you found yourself rambling in desperation, “You’re not keeping me here by force…” your voice grew softer, “… not anymore”.

Your lips were in struggle of attaching to his like a magnet. Holding your face, Reggie allowed his thumb to graze over your bottom lip. Your eyes didn’t fail to flutter by the mere touch of his hand.

“No…” he said, “You need to go home, where it’s safe”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Truthfully, you should be happy. You should be relieved all was well and you were safe once again. But the fact you had to part with him somehow scared you. As if empathy, compassion, respect and attraction began to form in your heart in the shape of Reggie Kray. And you knew it happened the moment he spoke to you, the moment he turned his attention to you. He made it easier for you to endure an otherwise horrible experience, which also could have caused more impact than expected.

The engine stopped as the car was parked right in-front of your house. With his hands on the wheel, Reggie kept staring ahead. Sitting on the opposite seat, you did the same, sharing silence.

You took a deep breath which was loud enough for him to notice.

“You don’t have to do this…I don’t need to go. Your brother…everyone…won’t they be angry? ”you asked softly. He shook his head.

“Best that you go on in now love, come on” he said, with a restricted yet soft smile. He wasn’t exactly happy and you knew it.

“I know I should be grateful but…” you paused, “You are taking a risk here, are you sure?”

“Honestly love…” he began, “…keeping you hostage won’t really do us any good. And Ronnie..he…he should have known that. But his fucking pride…it got in the way”

You nodded, trying so hard to empathize. But still, you were helpless. You were enslaved to concern and attachment.

Reggie chuckled, seeing your worried look.

“Its alright…” he said, lightly stroking your cheek, “You can trust me. Now go on”

Your breath grew shaky by his touch,“I just need to do one more thing”

“What is i-”

Your desperate kiss shushed him so quickly. It was desperate yes, and very emotional.As if it were to be your last. When you felt him cup your face in response, you moaned in frustration. For you knew it was about to end.

“Is it awful of me to want to defile this car with you right now?” Eyes closed, you breathed into his lips. Chuckling low, he kissed you again. And for a few seconds it felt like heaven once more.

“Heh! Didn’t know you had such a mouth in you” he replied, brushing his lips against yours. You smiled, “Clearly you don’t know me well enough…”

“Yeah? Well maybe I will…some other time”

Your smile suddenly vanished with surprise. Suddenly, there was a silver lining.

“ You better…” Pulling away, you gave him a warm smile , “Thank you Reggie Kray”

“You’re very welcome Y/N !” He replied, as he watched you slide off the car.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“What the BLOODY hell did _you_ do?”

Roaring the moment he entered the house, Ronnie was definitely not pleased with what happened.

“Heh…didn’t think you’d turn that around, mate”

Reggie said, while blowing out puffs of smoke from his cigarette. Ronnie’s anger was justified, especially when he found his brother sitting comfortably in the armchair. With no hostage.

“It’s not fucking funny Reg!” His brother yelled,“Wha-”

“Consider it a favor…” Reggie said coolly, as he got up, “…me cleaning up your fucking mess which could have ruined …everything” he added, continuing to smoke.

Unable to answer, Ronnie glared at him, breathing heavily. Getting up, Reggie sighed as he patted his brother’s shoulder.

“You can never stay mad at me…I know”


End file.
